


The Fall of the Pines

by HollowedEcho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowedEcho/pseuds/HollowedEcho
Summary: What if instead of Mable being nearly killed in “Take Back the Falls” it was Stanford disguised as Stanley and he actually was killed.





	The Fall of the Pines

Once Bill captured Mable and Dipper, he trapped the younger Pines Twins in one of the blue triangle cages. He turned to the older Pines Twins.

“Okay, Sixer one last chance. Tell me how I can escape the confines of this town or Stanley dies.” The dream demon threatened, lifting Stanley in the the air.

“Never demon!” Stanford shouted, though his heart dropped at the threat. Bill laughed, “Are you sure? Because I know you would do _anything_ for Stanley. So I won’t kill Stanley, yet.” He said.

”Grunkle Ford! Please! Tell him!” Mable cried, tears streaming down her face. Dipper hugged his sister, whispering comforting words. Stanley didn’t look at his brother, just continued trying to escape Bill.

”Great Uncle Ford. I know you’re still mad at Grunkle Stan, but please don’t let him die.” Dipper said, turning to look at Ford. 

“Well Sixer? Are you going to tell me?” Bill asked. Stanford looked at the floor before turning to look at his twin. 

“Don’t do it, Stanford.” Stanley said. Stanford looked away thinking before curling his hand into a fist.

”I’m not going to tell you anything Cipher!” Stanford said, glaring at Bill. He knew the Mable and Dipper were looked at him, betrayal in their eyes.

Bill sighed, “Its such a shame. Oh well, one less Pine to deal.” He said, moving to crush Stanley in between his hands.

‘Stanley’ looked at his twin, “Keep them save Stanley.” He said, looking at Grunkle Stan. Grunkle Stan looked away as Bill’s hands fully encased Ford.

_**Crunch!** _

Mable screamed as she looked away. Dipper covered his mouth with his hands, horrified. Bill dropped the limp body of Ford, the body making a dull thud as it collided with the ground

Grunkle Stan looked at his brother, “I’m sorry Poindexter.” He sighed, looking away.

**Author's Note:**

> I am seriously so sorry. It’s been an idea in my head for awhile now...


End file.
